True Silence
by LonelyButLovely
Summary: There's this girl. She can manipulate molecules...you know, matter and stuff. There's also this guy. He can manipulate minds. Bending them at his will. And then we have the villain. We call him Jeb. Note: Being hunted isn't fun.
1. One Lovely Evening

So, this is my schedule:  
>1. Wake up<br>2. Survive  
>3. Sleep<p>

Right now, I'm in the middle of surviving. Hopefully, I'll live to sleep. Because I sure as hell don't wanna die.

**Run Max.**

I_ know that!_

**Run **_**faster.**_

Shut up!

**They're right in front of you now.**

I whipped my head around and Erasers surrounded me. Each one snarling and snapping at me. A gargantuan Eraser with red eyes attacked me first. I jumped back, heart pounding. It missed me by mere inches, landing in the dirt beside me.

**Left.**

I kicked to my left, making impact on another Eraser. It flew back and was knocked out on a tree trunk. I gulped as two more appeared in its place. This wasn't fair. This wasn't good either. But I knew it sucked. I shook my head. This wasn't the time to think about stuff like that. With a jump, I spun a hard roundhouse kick to his head that would smashed a brick wall. He dropped like a ton of bricks and I found myself wondering why there weren't any girls.

**Focus Max.**

Right. Focus. A sleek blonde one snapped at me and I quickly took it by the neck and swung it into two others, sending them flying into the undergrowth. I was tough. I could handle this without the stupid mutation I had. I clenched my fist and socked another one. It whined in pain but I blocked it out. Doing a flip, I smashed another Eraser's skull to the ground with a sickening crunch. Then suddenly, a heavy body slammed me onto the ground, knocking the wind from my lungs. Gasping for breath I turned and kept its snapping jaws at bay. The heat from its mouth and drool on my hands almost made me gag and I finally shoved it off. It rolled once then lowered to the ground ready to pounce. I grimaced and dashed towards it. It was easily knocked aside in the air as we met.

There was a blur and I felt a sudden searing pain in my side. I looked down in horror as blood spurted from three deep gashes in my side. Holding a hand to them, I whacked the culprit in the head with a heavy rock I found, killing it instantly. More advanced on me and I gritted my teeth. I did NOT like using my pow - _mutation. _Ignoring the drizzle of blood on my chin, I calmed my mind and inhaled deeply. The world was going fuzzy but I had to do something.

I swallowed - and regretted it. I tried to clear my throat of blood and started to choke. In a moment of desperation, I started to force the air molecules to freeze the Erasers in place. Blood roared in my ears so I could barely hear the whines of confusion. Then I shut my eyes and boiled their blood. I hated this. But in order to survive, you had to kill.  
>Cries of pain and anger rang through the air and made me wince. They were human once. But they're just mutated beasts now. If I tell myself that, I won't feel so bad. Then I heard them snap one by one and I was sprayed with warm blood.<p>

**Good job Max.**

_Whatever._

There was a moment of silence then I let the air go back to normal. An unusual quiet had settled on the deep forest. Then one by one, the birds began again. Even then I wasn't safe. I knew it.

There was a crunch of leaves next to me and I froze. Gathering all the strength I had, my head tilted to one side and I saw a dark figure. My lids started to close and I panicked inside. I sighed and just let it go. If I was going to die, I was going to die fighting.

"Whar you wan?" I slurred getting to my feet shakily. God I sounded pathetic. The figure paused, as if surprised then advanced towards me slowly. My head snapped up to full alert. Then I suddenly doubled over in pain and vomited blood. The footsteps came closer, almost running. When I was finished I jumped back - and almost passed out from the effort. My breaths came I staggering gasps as I eyed it warily. To my surprise, it was a guy. He had long dark hair swept into a ponytail and dark mysterious eyes. He was good-looking but then again, the deadliest ones always were. His steps became quieter and he stopped a few feet away from me.

"You gonna make it?" His voice was quiet but had an edge of concern.

I laughed a little at this. _He_ was asking me if I was okay? Ha, before he kills me he'll lure me into a sense of comfort. As if I'd fall for that. Besides...wasn't it obvious I _wasn't _alright? How was I going to answer without revealing anything? "Oh, I just fought a pack of mangy animals that were very intent on killing me. Don't worry, I'm only bleeding to death 'cause it's oh sooo much fun."

I gasped and covered my mouth with my not bloody hand. I had no intention of saying that aloud. _Great, Max. You've got to watch your thoughts and separate them from your speech. How stupider could you get?_

He chuckled lightly. "Need a hand?"

"As - " I never got the chance to answer when I fell to my knees and felt a velvet darkness take over. His worried face and warm embrace were the last things I remembered before I blanked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Max.<strong>

_Shut up._

**Max. Get up.**

_I'm dead._

**No, you're not.**  
><em><br>Yeah? Well what do you call this then?_

**Sleeping.**

_Oh...well...I'm..._not_ dead then._

**Wake up Max.**

_Oh_ shut up._ I heard you the first time._

**Max.**

The sound of crackling fire woke me and my eyes slowly opened. I was met with the smoky sky and dark branches over head. It was night. How great. There are probably many more feral creatures just waiting to get me. Ugh.

Life's a bitch then you die.

That's my motto. I struggled to sit up but realized my hands and feet were bound. Panicking, I tried to loosen them making a lot of racket but I was a dead man if I just sat around and waited for them to get me. But wait...why wasn't I dead? Yeah, it's great to be alive and all but why wasn't I dead?

I took deep breaths and felt my side. My quick healing abilities had already taken away most of the pain and it was already closing up. I breathed a sigh of relief. Taking a glance at my hands, they weren't bloodied. In fact, I was almost clean. Except for my blood spattered clothing. My gray jeans were torn and covered in blood and my forest green sweatshirt wasn't fairing any better. One of the sleeves were torn clean off, leaving fraying edges and my arm exposed. Small scars striped the pale skin covered in goose bumps. It was dirtied and beyond saving.

_Aww, I liked this sweatshirt too._

There was a rustle and I shut off. My already shaken nerves snapped and I acted like a frightened animal. Pathetic whimpers escaped my throat and I squirmed. My brindled eyes widened in fear and my sharp senses heightened; taking in every sound and smell. My muscles tensed and I glanced around. It was the boy from earlier. I thought he'd kill me.

"You're up," he said sitting down next to me. I swallowed, eying him warily. He reached for my hands and I quickly pulled them back. He tried to get to my feet but I flinched and pulled them out of reach. He sighed and his steady gaze met mine.

There was no malice in his eyes and suddenly, I felt myself loosen up and my hands came forward again. He slowly untied them and dropped the rope on the ground._ Why...?_ My hands dropped into my lap and he unbound my feet. With another glance, at least my shoes were good for another day. I didn't try to run or strike out at him as he pulled back and sat down next to me. I didn't feel anything but comforting and I found that strange.

**Max. Stop.**

_What? _I forgot the Voice was still there. It was garbled together and I couldn't think straight.

**Run. Get up and run.**

_No. _I don't know why I was saying it and kept myself planted on the ground drawing my knees to my chest and staring into the fiery embers.

**Listen to me. You need to run.**

_No. _I told it firmly. Why should I? There was a faint throbbing and I shook my head slightly. It wouldn't go away and suddenly, the comforting feeling was gone. I shot up and ran into the darkness. The night sounds made me jump and my legs were slowing down. They didn't want to run. Something was pulling me back. I came to a complete stop and fought the urge to go back.

"No, Max." I whispered to myself. The feeling got stronger and I turned. "Stop. Don't go."

_Step.  
><em>

_Step._

"Stop!" I dug her fingernails into my palms. "Run. Turn around and don't go back."

But before I knew it, I was jogging back to the fire. He was still sitting there calmly and looked up when I sat down again. My heart thundered and I wondered why I was doing this. He turned to me.

"What're you running from?"

I tried not to speak but my body betrayed me. "Erasers."

He nodded. "Who are you?"

I widened my eyes slightly. Me? Who was I? An animal? An experiment? No, just Max. Weird old Max. "Max."

He smiled. "Fang."

I nodded and looked at my hands. "What are you running from?"

Fang looked up at the sky. "Speeders."

I blinked in surprise. Speeders were sent to capture. Not kill. But torture was their specialty. They were originally sent after me but I kept eluding them and then_ he _wanted to kill me. If _he_ couldn't have me then no one could. Fang must've been pretty special for Speeders.

"Hm." I stared at the sky too. So another one, eh? This should be interesting.

And that's how I met Fang.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN] Heeeey! This is my first Maximum Ride fic. Don't flame me! I dunno why I started this but I think it'd be fun. Now...your choice...<strong>

**#1. Oneshot?**

**#2. Story?**

**I'd like to know whether I did well enough job to start a story. If it wouldn't bother your pretty little heads, why don't you leave me a lovely review?**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the magnificent Maximum Ride series. **


	2. Fang's Fight

"Shit." He just _knew _it was a bad idea to take that left turn. And who to expect but two Speeders.

Fang was running through the forest and night was going to fall soon. If he didn't find a place to rest, they'd find him again. There was a yellow blur to his right so he stopped and panted for breath. They were already here.

* * *

><p><strong>[Reader's Help: Speeder - a cheetahhuman/bat hybrid. Just when you thought it couldn't get any worse. Can fly, run up to 100 mph and used for capture and torture. Sleek and yellow with leathery black wings and sharp fangs. Hunts in pairs.]**

* * *

><p>He quickly dodged its first attack as it sprung at him from the shadows. Another one lashed at him with its tail, catching him on the back of the knee and sending him crashing to the ground. Almost immediately, the one from earlier jumped back on him. Its fangs prodded out from its lips and were aimed for him. Fang rolled over and tried to escape but the other one quickly struck him. It missed barely but gave him the time to rise.<p>

He quickly glanced around for a weapon. Rock. Twig. Flower. _Squirrel?_ Ah, large branch. He quickly snatched it and hung it out in front of him, swinging it their way. One hissed at him and dove towards him but he quickly smashed it to the side. It landed on its back a few feet away unmoving. The other one quickly roared angrily and dashed towards its fallen comrade. Fang didn't want to but he quickly smashed its head in while it was distracted. With both of them dead, at least he _hoped _they were, he dropped the branch and sunk to his knees, gasping for breath.

There was another roar not to far away so he bolted up away from it. But he heard whines and angry cries and he paused. So...there was another fight going on. Huh. Who would've known? His curiosity got the better of him so he went to check it out. He was surprised it was a pack of Erasers. And..a girl? Wow, she was doing a pretty good job. She swung a hard kick to one of their heads and smashed it to the ground. He wanted to help but that would mean revealing his location...and he wasn't ready for that. He almost called out when she charged at a small black one but he quickly stopped himself. There was a spurting sound and he almost gasped at the blood coming from her side.

Fang almost charged in when she fell but something strange happened. Her eyes slowly shut and she seemed at peace. Then the Erasers stopped moving and he could hear their whines of protest and confusion. Without warning they exploded and blood flew everywhere. There bodies quickly disintegrated without a trace and she sighed, slumping to the ground. That's when he made his appearance. She froze at the sound and tilted her head up lazily.

She slowly staggered to her feet. "Whar you wan?"

Fang cautiously approached her so as not to scare her. She suddenly vomited blood and he quickened his pace. She looked young and had slightly wavy chestnut colored hair. Her eyes were slightly brindled which seemed to fascinate him for a moment as he neared her. She jumped back gasping for breath and eyed him warily as he came closer.

"You gonna make it?" He asked trying to sound worried. She laughed a little as if it was ridiculous.

"Oh, I just fought a pack of mangy animals that were very intent on killing me. Don't worry, I'm only bleeding to death 'cause it's oh sooo much fun." She gasped a little and one of her hands clapped over her mouth.

He chuckled. This girl had some spunk. "Need a hand?"

"As- " he quickly caught her as she fell to her knees, unconscious.

"Jeez," he muttered. But Fang knew he couldn't just leave her there. Someone was most likely hunting her down and if she was caught, he didn't want it to be his fault.

* * *

><p>Fang already knew this girl probably wouldn't like to be tied up with the ropes he found in a heap of trash but he couldn't have her running off while he went to get some air. And she'd probably strangle him so he laid her to rest next to the fire he built. And if she woke up she might just knock him unconscious.<p>

"Wonder who's chasing her..." Fang whispered to himself. Erasers were sent to kill. And if she was on the to-die list then she must either be a failed experiment or an elusive experiment that was too smart for Speeders. He moved a strand of hair from her face and blinked. The girl was...just..pretty. Underneath the grime and dirt, he could see her ivory skin with little or no flaws. The curve of her lips seemed soft and he found himself leaning forward. "I gotta go."

He stood and shook his head. What was he _thinking?_ He was about to kiss a random strange girl! That wouldn't make a good impression. He sighed and went to a nearby stream. Getting some cool water, he went back and took a crumpled napkin from his pocket. She was covered in dried blood on every exposed part of her skin. He dipped the napkin in and start to wipe her clean. She murmured curses under her breath every now and then and kept turning as if uncomfortable. Then he set back and just took a moment to himself. He quickly got up and took a walk.

Today's events were unsettling. It was the first time he'd ever seen another runner like him. Alive anyway. Most were...dead before he could save them. And it was a _girl_ nonetheless. It's not like he was sexist but a girl held off a_ pack_ of Erasers. That was a pretty big feat. But he didn't know her name. And it was probably best if they split off before they got any feelings for each other. Fang snorted. Love? Or even friendship? That wasn't going to happen to him. Love didn't get you anywhere. It was a useless emotion.

He glanced at the smoky sky. The dark shadowy branches overhead swayed in the wind, scattering its leaves and bugs and crap. Yeah, pretty wonderful, right? There was a chill coming and he knew it. Winter would be coming fast so he'd better find a place to hide. He wasn't going to be caught dead out in a blizzard.

In fact, he didn't want to be caught at all. And he most certainly didn't want to be dead either.

A sound of struggling was heard and he turned around. She certainly made a lot of racket for someone on the run. With a sigh, he jogged back to camp and slowed as he watched her wriggle in the ropes. As she heard him, she started to whimper. He knelt down and reached for her hands but she quickly pulled them away with a shiver. He sighed and looked into her eyes.

_Comfort. Safety. Me. Your hands._

She got the calm look and her hands came forward again. Sending more comforting waves to her, he untied her legs. She stretched them and he sat next to her. She pulled her knees to her chest and didn't run. Of course it was only because he was controlling her but hey, how could you blame him? On the run, gonna starve and being hunted were pretty important now. He relaxed and in that moment she bolted. He sighed and reached out to her with his mind again. She was pretty strong mentally as well as physically. Wow. That was...interesting. But he was still curious.

_Don't run. Come back. You're safe here. _

It took a moment, but she eventually returned and sat down again. He turned to her.

"What're you running from?"

"Erasers."

He nodded. "Who are you?"

Her eyes slightly widened but she said, "Max."

He smiled. "Fang."

Max nodded and looked at her hands. "What are you running from?"

Fang looked up at the sky. "Speeders."

She followed his gaze. "Hm."

Fang sighed inside. Another one like him. He wondered what she could do. Erasers just randomly exploding wasn't natural and he was dying to find out why.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN] So..umm..did you like it. My last chapter was sort of bad 'cause I was trying something knew and I'll fix it as soon as I finish this story. Two reviews on opening day...yay! They really made me happy! Thanks a lot for the lovely support there. I really love getting reviews...makes me feel appreciated and pretty damn good about myself :D If I have any errors, just tell me 'cause I usually overlook them. I told Fang's part of the story..don't worry! I'm sure it'll get more interesting soon. My beginnings always seem so horrible...and boring. Sorry! I'm also trying to write long chapters AND update fast. So yeah..there you have it. Eat a cookie. **

_Thanks to:_

_volleychik12_

_JealousMindsThinkAlike_


	3. Destiny Kicks Butt

That was over a year ago. Now, we're a team with a few others. We didn't even think it was possible. Fang and I did try to separate but then this happened...

•••••••••

_What happened?_

"Yeah." He nodded. Fang turned to her. "I think it's right."

She gave him a small smile. "We should do it now."

We stood in awkward silence. He scratched his neck and she brushed back her hair. They just discussed about splitting up. It had been over two months and...they had to leave each other. If they stayed together it'd only be more dangerous. So why were they standing around like idiots?

"Well...bye." Max gave him a little wave and turned.

"Bye, Max." Fang said before going off in his own direction.

And that was that. They split up. For about a week. And then...well, _that_happened.

••••••••

**Max POV**

Damn! I knew it. This place was crawling with them. Why were thy reappearing again? I thought I was wanted dead. In fact, I'd rather BE dead than go back to the School. They poked and prodded me with tubes and made me run mile after mile. And I had a better chance of actually getting a decent meal out here then in there.

"Max, dearie." She trilled. "Where are you? I know you're here~"

I clenched my teeth. Speeders were the last thing to expect. They were faster, quieter, and could fly. That wasn't cool. But they weren't good at tracking. And _that_ was cool. I edged around the gravel. They had found me while I was just finishing my lunch. I was sitting outside just enjoying the lovely air then BANG! Something hit me right out of it. Literally. So here I am, running my ass off. Fun, right?

"Max, come on! I've got a job to do," she whined. That was Stripes. She was like a big girly teenager with deadly claws. "You're always running."

"Lost her again?" That was Dash. Her partner. As I told you earlier, they like to work in pairs. That sucked for me because I was alone.

"Shut up! I'll find her." Stripes was irritated she couldn't find me. I couldn't move anymore than I was now or I'd give away my location. Then I'd have to run all over again. Stupid Speeders.

Dash laughed. "Don't worry, I got an Eraser to help us track her for the moment. Right Ari?"

His gravelly voice terrified me. I thought I killed him! "Yeah, whatever. I'll find her then I'm going back. I've got better things to do."

"Like what? Play fetch?" Dash and Stripes snickered.

Ari growled. "I can change my mind."

"Just find her already you overgrown mammal."

This was bad. If Ari caught my scent then I would -

"Around the corner, hey Max. Guess what?" They came closer. "I don't get to kill you today. Best of wishes, bye!"

I shook my head and bolted with Speed and Dash not to far behind. They'd already almost caught me twice now. The third time I might not be so lucky. Speed tackled me to the ground and then lifted me to the sky. She cackled.

"Hey, Maxie dearie."

"Speed." I snarled and twisted my body. We both went to the ground, freeing myself in the process. I got up but Dash landed on my chest as soon as I rolled over. He looked like an angel with that face but his fangs came out and snapped at my arms. His brown eyes turned into yellow slits and he grinned evilly at me.

"Max, how nice to see you again." He chuckled and punched me square in the jaw.

Ouch.

"Too bad I can't kill you." Another punch. "But I'll beat you as much as I can and enjoy it."

I bucked him off me and kicked him in the face. His hand went to his cheek and I quickly spun another kick to his chest, sending him flying. Speed snarled and jumped over to me. They hadn't fully morphed yet so they still had human features. I took advantage of this and punched her in the nose. It gushed blood and she howled in pain. Dash spun a kick knocking me to my knees.

I rolled out of the way as he came down with a massive punch. Judging from the crater it made in the ground, it would've broken my rib cage. Speed, still clutching her nose, tried to land a punch on my face but I kept dodging. I smirked.

"Aim still sucks." I commented swinging a punch to her chin.

She spat out blood. "I'll make you pay for my nose!"

Speed landed a good blow on my ribs that I wasn't expecting. Taking advantage of that, she made me do a full front flip onto the ground headfirst. The world shook for a moment as I stood on wobbly legs.

**Strength.**

_Oh, joining the fun?_

**Use it Max. It's the only way you will survive.**

_I can do this!_I hated it when Voice told me what to do. Sure it was always right but still...pride overrides commonsense. Dash slashed my arm and I felt blood dripping down my arm. I ran my tongue over my teeth and jammed my elbow into his ribs. He grunted but yanked my hair and bit my shoulder. Damn.

_Fine. But only because I say so._

Clenching my hands, I formed a spear out of the air. It was long and pointy. Yeah, not a toothpick a spear. Get the difference? Probably not. I jabbed the butt of the spear into his ribs and he let go of me with a gasp.

My shoulder was killing me.

Swinging it down hard, I knocked Speed off her feet. She was down gasping for breath and I hit her head as hard as possible. I still didn't want to kill her. God, I'm such a softie.

"Bitch!" Dash grabbed my spear and pulled over my neck, stopping any air from getting in. My mouth opened desperately for air as dots swam before my eyes. My brain wouldn't function correctly as I tried to get some oxygen. "You're lucky I can't kill you."

Yeah, _reeeal_ lucky

The pressure was suddenly released and I could breathe again. I dropped to my knees and clutched my throat. Lifting my head, I saw Fang smashing the life out of them. Speed lay on the ground, blood gushing from her head and Dash was fighting off Fang. I finally got to my senses and stood turning the spear into air again. He looked like he needed a little help. I bolted over but he quickly stopped me.

"Stay out of the way!" He hissed landing a punch in Dash's gut.

I pouted and crossed my arms. It was my fight, I don't see why he needed to butt in and become hero. Show off.

I glared in his direction but he kept moving like a black blur. He looked like he was enjoying this. Yep, show off. When he got Dash pinned to the ground, snarling and tail flailing, he seemed to concentrate on his eyes for a moment then Dash started to relax little by little. What was he doing?

He got up and Dash laid unblinking and staring off at the sky. I furrowed my eyebrows trying to think of what he did. Dash wouldn't just lay there like the idiot he was, no, he'd be snarling and growling. His partner was dying but he just looked up with a blank face. Fang grabbed my arm.

"Come on." We both ran away from the scene. I kept stumbling over the rocks and cracks in the ground so with a sigh, he threw me over his shoulder.

"Hey! Let me go!" I whined hitting his back. "I can do it by myself!"

He shook his head and kept running. I groaned and let myself hang limply. My shoulder felt like it was being torn off. I really have to avoid getting injured nowadays.

The scene of Dash and Speed still fresh in my mind, I thought about Fang suddenly showing up.

What was he doing here? We just split about a week ago...weirdo. Was he stalking me or something? He'd better not be. I could look after myself. Matter of fact, I was about unleash my master move on them before he showed up.

**And what was that master move, Max?**

I rolled my eyes. So now Voice talks again. _A master move that doesn't have a name._

**Really, Max. Be grateful Fang showed up.**

I gritted my teeth. Stupid Voice lecturing me. He saved my life. So what?

**Fang's POV**

I wasn't as fast with Max over my shoulder but with her clumsy running, we would be caught again in no time. So carrying her was faster. I didn't really mean to stumble upon her fight but I heard about two Speeders going after someone and they even brought an Eraser. I laughed at that.

Erasers and Speeders hated each other. They were different hybrids that had different purposes. Speeders were jealous of Erasers because they could kill. Erasers hated Speeders because they were faster and smaller so they could catch their 'prey.' So they mainly avoided each other at all costs. So when I beard about an Eraser being brought in I just _HAD_ to witness it.

I didn't expect them to be hunting Max. She said she was being hunted by Erasers...did that mean she was needed again?

And she had seen me use my powers. I didn't expect to use it but Max didn't look like she was going to wait any longer. So before she jumped in and got herself killed - _NOT_ that I care - I forced him to stay there for an entire day. Who knows? Maybe a comet will blast him to bits or something.

I finally stopped at an abandoned warehouse. Typical scene, I know, but those were always around when you need them. I set her down and she slapped me. It was so quick and unexpected that I didn't react until a moment later.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" I demanded.

She crossed her arms and glared at me. "I was fine without your help."

She was lying of course. "Stupid. I knew you were about to get caught."

Max shot me another death glare and turned, going into the warehouse. I sighed and followed her. I'd forgotten how childish she was. Now that I think about it...I don't even know how old she was! I found her atop a wooden crate laying back as if it was a bed. I jumped up and sat beside her.

"How old are you?" I asked getting to the point.

"Fourteen. Why?" She sat up.

"Oh, I'm fifteen." I studied her face - by _accident _of course - and noticed how her hair came down to her shoulders in tangled locks and her lips were slightly frowned. Her eyes were the strangest colors; a brindled brown and gray flecked with gold.

She looked down again and pulled her knees up, balancing her chin on top of her knee caps. Her clothes were a terrible mess. From the looks of it, her clothes were probably only a day old. And now they were in tatters, covered in dirt and splattered with blood...just like when they first met.

She winced. "My...shoulder."

I glanced at it and only now realized it was dripping blood. I tore off a part of my doubled t-shirt and removed her tattered shirt from her shoulder. It was a deep bite. I was worried. Some Speeders had toxic bites. Hopefully, this wasn't the case. I cleaned it as carefully as possible and then wrapped my shirt around it. It wasn't great but it'd do for now. She shivered and I took off my shirt and handed it to her. Max's gaze flickered from the shirt to me. I sighed. "It's not going to explode."

"Aren't you cold?" She asked taking it from me.

"Na, you're pretty much half-dead so it's colder for you," I teased. She whacked me with her good arm. "Strange thing is you're always half-dead when we meet. Honestly, are planning an early funeral?"

Max snorted and pulled the shirt carefully over her head. She didn't bother moving her injured shoulder and just let it hang loosely underneath the shirt. "Yeah, want an invitation?"

She still had the energy to joke, eh? "Gladly, I'll say a few words. Let me practice." I cleared my throat. "Max was a fool. An idiotic fool. It's fantastic to finally have her constant yapping - "

She whacked him again. "Shut up! I refuse to send you an invitation anymore."

I laughed. "What? Jealous that I'm smooth with words?"

"I'm about to shove those 'smooth words' right up your - "

I cupped my hand over her mouth. "And she just keeps going. If I ever meet anyone who talks more than you I'll be flabbergasted."

She took his hand away. "I don't talk a lot!"

"Yeah, you do."

We sat in silence again.

"So..." she whispered. "I don't know you."

"I don't know you either."

"Aren't you going to leave?" She looked at him from the corner of her eye.

I shook my head and looked at the ceiling. "Na, seems like destiny doesn't want that to happen."

"Destiny?" She asked doubtfully.

I shrugged. "I dunno. Whatever you want to call it."

She yawned. "Destiny it is."

"Tired?"

She nodded. "Are you gonna keep watch?"

I nodded, even as tired as I was. I mean, it's not like I _cared_ about her. No, no, no. That's preposterous. I just needed a partner for now. Yeah...a partner. She's a good fighter and can hold off on her own. And then...I forgot to ask what happened with those Erasers! Man, I screwed up. I turned to ask but she already fell back again and was sleeping.

_Out like a light._

I sighed and got up, stretching my arms and legs. I hadn't expected a fight but it was good exercise. Settling down on a box a little lower than hers, I sat down and leaned back, keeping a careful watch on the shadows.

But a little past midnight, poor Fang fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN] Alright...I'm thinking about introducing the Flock now in the next few chapters. Then this other thing...I dunno if they should have wings. So I'm asking you if they should. Yeah it's my story but a little reader's opinion isn't a bad idea. Anyways...**

_Thanks to:_

_morning-hues_

_volleychik12_

_Flitting Wishes_

_a_

_JealousMindsThinkAlike_


	4. Sleeping is Dangerous

As soon as he did, a small figure ran in. He paused when Max turned slightly then moved when he was satisfied she was sleeping. The figure was a small boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. He carefully crawled past Fang and sat next to Max. He watched her for a moment then cleared the hair from her neck. Leaning down, he licked it gently then sunk his fangs in. She jumped for a moment then relaxed again.

A small dribble of blood trailed down his chin but he didn't mind. He'd just clean it up later. The girls breaths stayed calm but her heart started to race as it pumped more blood through her body. He drank greedily until heard a slight noise. He paused and his eyes passed over the the darker figure below him. Fang seemed confused for a moment then quickly grabbed him.

"Hey! Lemme go!" He shouted startling the girl up. "Lemme go! Lemme go!"

"Who the hell are you?" Fang demanded.

"I'm not telling!" He wriggled some more. "Lemme go you meanie!"

Max blinked and she slowly lifted herself up. "Who'sere?"

Fang noted her slur and looked from the boy to Max. "What are you? Where you from? What're you called? Who sent you?"

The little boy cringed when he was shouted at. "I'm not telling!"

"Who's eet?" Max clutched her throbbing head. "What'd you do?"

"This kid is so..." Fang glared at him. The little boy kicked at his at Fang.

"Fang...who _is _that?"

"That's what I'm trying to find out." Fang shook the kid up and down, ignoring his cries and curses. Suddenly, the boxes started to lift and hurl themselves at Fang. He let the boy go to block himself from the boxes and fell. The kid snickered and turned to run only to be stopped by a hand grabbing his jacket.

"Kid..." she growled menacingly. A box flew towards her but the air froze in front of it and the box disintegrated into nothing. He panicked and made more boxes and any other objects fly towards the new threat. She clutched her head with one hand and pulled him close as she forced them down with the air molecules. "I'm real tired right now. Explain yourself so I can go back to sleep without killing you."

His jaw dropped and his eyes widened in terror as he tried to speak. But a strangled, "Jd..fcsds...dfcnjoiu.." was all she heard.

Max took a deep breath and looked him in the eye. "Speak."

He nodded. "Well...you see, I'm only eight-years-old so don't kill me. You can't kill me or else...or else...umm...God will punish...you?"

She quickly calmed herself down. This kid was probably trying to survive on his own. "I won't kill you." He relaxed a bit. "So...can you tell me who you are and what you're doing here?"

"I'm Gazzy. I was sent here to capture you."

The sudden seriousness on his face made her blink. Then she laughed. "Y-you? Who sent you? I mean, really?"

He nodded. "Yeah, and you are needed back at School," his eyes got moist. "And if I fail, they'll kill her."

Max stopped laughing immediately and gasped. "Who? Who're they going to kill?"

He started to cry. "M-my sister."

Max felt sorry for him. He was just another pawn in the game that the School controlled. Those bastards! She gently hugged him and stroked his back comfortingly while he soaked her shirt. Fang grunted and heaved another box off of him. At the scene he sighed.

_Max, you're _such _a softie. _

"Max, injured guy here. Am I important? No, guess not. I just saved your butt because I hate you. Max? Hello? Jeez, for once - " he gulped at the deadly glare she gave him.

She looked down at Gazzy and wiped his tears away with her hand. "They're at the School, right?"

He nodded. "T-they said if I don't b-bring you back they kill her. So.."

"No."

Gazzy and Max looked up. "What?"

Fang narrowed his eyes. "No, Max."

"I didn't say anything!" She protested.

"You're in no condition to go save people."

"Thanks, Captain Obvious."

"His name is Captain Obvious?" Gazzy gasped looking at Fang. "That's a dumb name."

Fang growled. "Max - "

"Fine, I get it." She muttered darkly. Fang crossed his arms and glared at her. She let go of Gazzy and stood. She looked pretty tall standing above Fang but he didn't flinch. "Killjoy."

He sighed and sat down. "Just get some rest. We can figure out something when you're healed."

She sat down and faced away from him. "Come here Gazzy - "

"I almost forgot! Gazzy, what were you doing with her?" Fang stared pointedly at him.

He blushed. "Me? I wasn't..." he trailed as Fang gave him a Fang-glare. "Blood."

Max whirled around "Wait, he did what?"

"When I woke up - "

"So you were sleeping? That's not a very good - "

"Whatever. He was doing something and if you take a look at your neck you'll see."

"I _can't _see it genius."

He cleared his throat. "Well, going on. I think he was sucking your blood."

"What?" Max forgot about her anger – at Fang – and directed new anger at Gazzy. He flinched. "Gazzy..."

"I-I'm sorry!" He stammered fearfully. "It's just...you were so – I – you – blood...it was good."

She didn't know whether to be feeling complimented or strangling him. "You..."

"DON"T KILL ME!" He threw himself at her feet and clung to her legs. When he looked up – which Max regrets – he gave her teary eyed Bambi stare. She clenched her teeth. "Please! Save my sister! They'll kill her. Then...then they'll kill me."

Feeling Fang's glare on her back, she attempted to pry him off. With no success, she made frantic eyes at Fang. He just stood a few feet away with his arms crossed. She glowered at him as he just stood unmoving and tried to pry Gazzy off again. "Gazzy...let go."

He got up and stood, wiping his tears. "If...if you won't help...I'll do it by myself."

Max glanced at Fang but he shook his head. She grinned at Gazzy. "I'll help."

He looked up. "You will?"

"No, she won't." Fang cut in. "She's in no - "

"When do we leave?" Gazzy asked quickly cutting Fang off.

"Whenever we're ready," she smiled. "Like now for instance."

"Max - "

"Fang, stay here and watch out for Speeders." She declared as she and Gazzy started going out. "If you're up to it that is."

He clenched his fist. "You're not going Max. You're staying here."

"Yeah?" She said stubbornly. "Make me."

"Gladly." He swung out for her but she smiled and jumped out of reach. Fang sprinted towards her and grabbed her arm. By the way her jaw clenched, he realized it was the injured one. He let it go without another thought and she escaped with Gazzy. As he watched their figures disappear into the night, he ran his hands through his hair. "Idiot's going to get herself killed."

He ran after them.

* * *

><p>I grinned despite my should feeling like it was on fire. Gazzy was pretty fast for someone so young and kept pace with me easily. Sure, Fang would wring my neck for this but I couldn't leave Gazzy go by himself. Not only would I feel terrible but this eight-year-old kid was about to charge into the school against those weird scientists and crazy people. The least I could do was help. I heard more footsteps and smiled smugly. So Fang would follow? I didn't even give him a choice. Not that I would. Fang kept his distance however, and we kept running.<p>

"Hey, Gazzy?" I asked. "Where are we going?"

Gazzy gave me a sad smile and stopped. He shook off his jacket and I almost fell backwards when two wings seemed to sprout out of nowhere. My jaw dropped and grinned at my reaction. "To the school Do you like'em?"

Fang stopped behind the trees. He made hand gestures but I couldn't understand. Gazzy didn't notice him and now probably wasn't a good idea to point it out. Gazzy ruffled his feathers nervously. I reached out to him. "Um...were these always here?"

"Yup," he gave me a hug. "I'm sorry."

I stood stiffly. I wasn't used to close contact like this from someone else. "What're you apologizing for? They're just wings. No biggie."

He let me go and took to the sky. "No..for this."

"What...what're you - " I felt a cold needle sink into the back of my neck and gasped. It felt like ice was entering my entire body and burning me at the same time. I sunk to my knees. "Gaz...zy?"

His blurred figure was the last thing I saw before it faded to darkness.

* * *

><p>I ran after them. She always made rash decisions like this. But something was off. Gazzy admitted that he was going to catch them but started blubbering about his sister the next moment. And Max...in the two months, one day and six hours that I knew her..she was different. She was the same yet different. Her movements were natural, she didn't really think (as usual) and just acted. But...saving some kid? Something was missing. The blood drinking...the crying...the guilt. It clicked. Gazzy was using <em>guilt <em>to get her to...oh no...I paused when they stopped.

They were talking and Gazzy shook off his jacket. I was shocked when wings unfolded and he shook them. Wings. She stared at them and for a moment I thought she looked like a gold fish. But if I made my move now they would try to capture her faster. And then they'd find me. Max you idiot. You just went into a trap! I made hand gestures as she spotted me.

_Max! Come here. Don't go with him._

She didn't respond. I couldn't feel her mind. Was it...was it something that had to do with Gazzy? When he did that thing to her blood...he must've done something. Now he couldn't use his telepathic skills or even save her. Her attention returned to Gazzy as he hugged her. Then he took off. I saw the men first. They were robots so I couldn't even control them. The people at the school realized that now. With a frustrated sigh, I watched as they shot something into her and then grabbed her. They would probably just shoot me too if I went out there. And then where would I be? Nowhere. I wouldn't be able to save her. And we'd both be trapped.

I wouldn't forgive her. If she dies back at the School I'd wring her neck. Now, she's just giving me more work. I have to save her. That's stupid. I don't need her. I'm crazy. Yeah, I am. Should I leave her? Should I save her? Why am I talking to myself? I'm nuts. Nuts about Max. Why? Because I'm stupid.

Her slumped form fell to the ground and it took all my will to stay back and not bust everyone's heads open. I have to wait until the right moment to save her. If I go to early, we'll both be caught. If I go too late...well I'll be _too late. _

"Boss, we got her." A gruff voice snapped me out of my thoughts. They were putting her into a metal cage. "Yeah. The kid did a good job. He's there already? Let him have his stupid sister."

_He wasn't lying..._I thought as they carried her away. _They really did have his sister. Love makes people do crazy things...that's why it's useless. It's a stupid emotion. _

* * *

><p>My head ached. I felt like someone tried to bash my head in, soaked me in boiling lava then froze me like a popsicle. All at once. God...I feel stupid. Why did I fall into an obvious trap? Because I am a big fat softie. That is fatal flaw and it had allowed me to get imprisoned <em>again <em>I looked up and wondered what they drugged me with. I wasn't prepared. I let my guard down for a second and got distracted. Oh, well. Escape should be easy. With my power I should be out of here in no time.

I felt...bored. There was no light. No sound. I felt wet. Like I was just laying here in water. When I tried to move my arms, I found I couldn't. I panicked. Nothing was moving. _I _wasn't moving. What is this place? What am I doing here? Where am I? Why am I like this?

**Isolation tank.**

_What?_

**You're not going to be able to move.**

I scoffed – if you can scoff in your thoughts. Voice was pointing out the obvious again.

**The greatest danger could be your impulsiveness.**

_And how is that going to help me? _I thought sarcastically. If Voice was a thing – _anything – _I'd smack it from here to Pluto. I hated how it was always right in the end. I wanted it to be sooo wrong right now. That I was dreaming and Fang was about to kick my butt for sleeping in.

"Maximum." I cringed at that voice. It was Jeb. "How nice to see you again. It's a good thing we finally caught you. Our latest projects couldn't capture you and then they were disposed of afterwards. Yet an eight-year-old boy did. He lured you into the open and it was so easy I could barely believe it." If I could say something, I would but nothing seemed to be functioning. "Now, Max. I'm sure you're furious and angry at me but I truly want to help you. I'll be back soon and then you'll be able to talk. For now...sleep."

* * *

><p><strong>[AN] Thanks for your patience! Interesting turn here...Gazzy betrayed Max, Fang is going to help her and Max is going to kill someone. It's a bit rushed and my sister is hogging the laptop. So I have a limited amount of time to write, edit, then publish these things. **

_Thanks:_

_PinkPearlWings07_

_JealousMindsThinkAlike_

_nathan-p_

_morning-hues_


	5. Waking is a Nightmare

_Who?_

_Why?_

_Where?_

_Who am I?_

_Why am I here?_

_Where am I?_

Questions, questions...they remain unanswered.

•

•

•

Silence. It's deafening. How silly. I giggled. It echoed along the walls of my strange cage. My hands, recently freed, ran to the metallic helmet restraining my head. Small indents formed a word right above my eyes.

"M-A-X-I-M-U-M." What a strange word. Maximum. Was it my name? Maybe.

I scan the room; empty, dimly lit, but well-kept. The yellow and black lining of the walls were probably the only colors here. Suppose they could use a paint job though. I put my hand out testily. It meets with a solid surface. I splay my fingers out along the invisible surface finding not a single flaw. I reach all around me finding no opening or weaknesses. I don't like losing. But I love challenges.

**Break them.**

My head jerks up and I pull my hands back. What was that? I listen for it again. Several minutes passed but only silence followed. Cautiously, I put a hand out.

**Break it.**

I pull my hand back as if I was burned. "Who's there?"

Silence.

I glance around but shook my head. Maybe it's the effect of the loony goons around here. With all the crazy, sick people around me I'm bound to go nuts at some point. I scoff at my stupidity.

"I'm crazy," I mutter with a shake of my head.

**You're not crazy, Maximum.**

I feel a thump in my chest. My hands flew up and landed on my chest, wondering what this sensation is. Whatever was happening, my chest was moving quickly as if pounding to a fast-paced drum. My hair stood on end as a shiver ran up my spine. I don't like this feeling. It's doesn't feel right with me. My chest suddenly slows and my hands fall to my sides. I'm back to normal.

_Normal..._

**Free yourself. Break it. This is nothing.**

This time I'm not surprised. "How do I do that genius?" I sneer.

**The snappy comebacks means you're still Maximum. The same Maximum who can kill in a flash and be gone in a snap. That's good.**

"What're you yapping on about?" I snap impatiently. I don't like that this THING seems to know me better than I do! And it's talking about killing - did I kill? That meant...MURDER?

**Maximum Ride.**

"What?"

**You wonder what you're called don't you?**

"No." _Lie._

**You call yourself Maximum Ride. I'm impressed you even remember any knowledge.**

"You have emotions?" I snort.

**No. I am not made to have emotions. You created me Maximum.**

"Stop calling me Maximum," I sigh and run my hands along the walls again. "Call me Max. It sounds cooler, sporty, short."

**What now, Max?**

"You tell me," I mutter. There's not a door I can just pull open. And I can't find a weakness either. What to do, what to do...

**Break it.**

Break it? What the heck? How do I break it? Break what? WITH what? How? How? HOW?

_And the questions remain unanswered as they always have._

* * *

><p>"Damn." I muttered opening my eyes. So it wasn't a dream. A sudden light turned on and I yelped in surprise. It's burning my freakin' retinas!<p>

"Maximum, how nice to see you."

"How touching," I manage blinking away the purple dots. I was currently strapped down to a table in a blank white room. I heard the constant beeping of the monitors and the buzz that stopped my nerves. Probably couldn't use my ability here if I could barely register to my brain. As Jeb shut a door behind him, he walked towards me. "Please come, sit down and make yourself at home. I'd offer you a seat but there are none available at the moment."

Jeb chuckled. "You're still - "

"The same after all this time." I finish for him. "Yeah, yeah, I've heard it a million times before."

"You were made for something big, Maximum." He said with a grand gesture.

"Make me a mix tape already," I muttered. Always repeating what he said...save your breath you old geezer. I just know any moment now, he'll go on about me and my 'great destiny' as he put it.

"I know you treat it nonchalantly but you're great destiny is predetermined and nothing can change it."

Ah, there it is. The sweet soothing sound of his voice. Did you catch my sarcasm? Yeah, I pray that I suddenly go deaf at times like this but it never happens. Probably my genetics. Damn white coats.

"...tests with your new breeding partner."

"WHAT?" I screeched. I haven't even regained any feeling in my limbs and this limbo was saying I BREED with some other nutcase. "You are sadly mistaken if you think I'm going to 'breed' like a common cow. Well newsflash, I am not a cow. You do not inseminate me like a cow. You do not treat me like a cow. And you must certainly never, ever forget I AM NOT A COW."

"I'm not asking you Maximum," he leaned forward. "I'm telling you."

_Dylan._

_Dylan._

_Dylan._

_No._

_Dy - NO!_

"She's resisting, sir." The blonde headed woman said with her forehead crinkled. "I don't understand."

Jeb uncrossed his arms and leaned over the small screen. Max was lying there, floating with wires attached to her head. She was fighting the scanning. It would be easier if she just cooperated but then...it wouldn't be Max. The new attempt to accept her new partner, Dylan. He was excited to meet her but what he didn't know was she already hated his guts. She was very reluctant to undergo the regular procedures so they had no choice but to scan it into her mind. Jeb chuckled.

Max was one tough nut to crack.

* * *

><p>I was going to crack her like a nut!<p>

"Damn it, Max!" I slammed a crate into the wall out of frustration. I kicked a piece of lumber sending it flying across the room. For the past few hours I've been venting my anger on just about anything I can find. After this, I would figure out what to do with a more peaceful mind. "Argh!"

I ran my hands through my slightly damp hair with an angry sigh. Glancing at the watch I had 'borrowed' from a passerby, it was getting just near five. I must've been really angry to have been venting for a few hours. A few rays of an early sun peeked through the warehouse windows, warming my skin. And for a moment, I just let it soak into my skin while taking deep slow breaths. Afterwards, I sat down tiredly on a chair I found. It was suspiciously rusty and slightly wobbly but who was I to complain?

I had no idea how to save her. She had to be stupid and save someone. If you're going to save someone, save yourself. We had run into these situations before when Max had to save that random cat in a tree or that squirrel running for its dear life. She had a big heart but a thick skull. And never thought things through either. She just said, "Wing it."

"Crap," I leaned back. Now I was remembering her catchphrases. So let's see...big plan.

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

Nothing. I've got absolutely nothing. This is ridiculously complicated.

My stomach grumbled. I see. So maybe I can't think because I'm hungry. Which reminds me, I probably should get something to eat. Another problem...how?  
>I got up and checked outside. Empty. Alright annnd - run!<p>

I bolted out in the pink tinted light only to trip over a dark log. I cursed and smacked the ground in frustration. Impatiently, I got up and brushed myself off. What a way to start the morning. The log groaned. I jumped backwards and glared at it. The log started to move and got up. I first noticed the blond head of hair and I bolted towards him, grabbing around the neck.

"What the - ?" I jerked him back into the warehouse and kicked the doors shut. Dragging him, I threw him into the corner.

"Where is she?" I hissed.

He cleared his throat and staggered to his feet. "I-I need your help."

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously. First, the guy attacks us in our sleep, drags Max into a trap and THEN throws me into a pit of confusion...and he needs _my_ help? "As if." I scoff.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for waiting. <strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own **Maximum Ride.**  
><strong>

*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*

_~kitana411_


	6. Help Less Idiot!

"I must to apologize, Max." Jeb said putting a hand on my shoulder.

I merely blinked back at him. To put it bluntly (And mildly): He was a retarded donkey full of hot air.

He dropped his hand. "No last words?"

"Can we get this over with?" I can't stand your filth poisoning my air.

He laughed as if I told a light joke. "Of course, of course."

I rolled my eyes and strode to the glass where Erasers jeered and many others watched. Down on the cemented pit, the blood of the last battle was still being rinsed off. This had been but a rumor amongst us, these death matches. How odd it was to be standing here and looking down defiantly while a few years back I was just a meek little mutant obeying orders without question. Now after tasting freedom and hardening in the outside world, I was head-strong and understood Jeb was wrong. Adults could be stupid too.

"You'll have an interesting opponent," Jeb's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Great," I muttered. "I'm sure you'll be amused."

"Do take care and live, Max." He turned from the room. "I'll be awaiting your return."

"Just go already," I said bitterly. "You're quite annoying."

He shut the door.

After a few moments, I leaned back against the glass, slumping down. After trying to brainwash me, they left me to battle it out. Being under was like being underwater; everything was muffled, deep and almost lulled me to sleep. As I repeatedly heard his name again and again, I had to keep saying no with all of my sanity in check. But when I awoke finally, my body was sluggish and heavy. They only allowed me to sleep and rest before feeding me some bland food and then throwing me into this room where Jeb waited. Just having him in the same room gave me a headache but that cleared after I looked down to where his gaze was transfixed. A death match. Where two mutants battled it out to the death and they figured out who was stronger or smarter. I could only guess my opponent would be a strongly skilled one since they probably wanted an entertaining show.

"Here I go," I whispered as the box began lowering.

* * *

><p>Remember when I said I would never ever help out the idiot guy that got me in a lot of mixed trouble? Well, you shouldn't. Anyways, now I am helping that said idiot guy. Don't know why I really should though...<p>

**[Here's how Fang was convinced...]**

"They're going to hurt my sister!" He cried clomping onto my leg.

"So? It's none of my concern!" I shook my leg. "Now let go of me!"

"Never!"

I groaned irritably. "Save her yourself!"

"I can't do it alone!"

"I don't care!"

"They'll hurt Max too!"

"..." I stopped shaking my leg and stared down at him. Now, now, don't mistake me for actually needing to help Max. I sort of have nothing todo at the moment now that you think about it except for avoiding to be killed and all. I might as well kill some time, right? I lifted him up by his collar, tearing him off my leg. Then I dropped him. "Go on."

He smiled, the points of his fangs prodding onto his bottom lip. "Well, to begin with..."

And that's why I'm crouched in the dirt with some type of funky stalker-ish squirrel. It followed me here and began running pointless circles while chittering and making dumb squirrel sounds. If Gazzy is wrong about the location, I will personally tear out all his feathers one by one at a torturing pace. I sent those pleasant thoughts to him along with a menacing glare.

He ruffled his wings subconsciously. "I-I'm sure this is it."

"And we get in how..?" I looked at him expectantly.

"Uh..." he scratched his head. I narrowed my eyes to threatening slits. "Uh..um, oh...ah! I got it! Underground...air vents! They have air vents we can enter through!"

I rolled my eyes. So this idiot didn't even _plan._ I pushed him into a bush, annoyed. He tumbled with a startled yelp. Then his entire body disappeared, followed by a muffled splash/thump. I shifted the leaves around and to my surprise, found a round drainage pipe entry. I jumped in and landed on my feet. Gazzy sprung up, covered in wetness.

"Why'd you do that?" He shouted angrily.

I flipped him onto the ground and continued on casually. "Let's go."

"Argh!" He ran towards me.

I sighed and spun around, locking eyes with him. "Focus. Let's. Go."

He slowed, his eyes became slightly dazed and he became zombie-like. "...uhh..."

I then proceded to give him a good smack on the head, ending his trance.

"Hey!"

I turned and began walking a small satisfied smirk on my lips.

"Come'on, Gazzy." I called without turning. "We've gota lot of work to do."

* * *

><p>As the world became dark while it decended, I took deep breaths. The platform shuddered to a stop. I counted five seconds of complete silence. Then an unseen door rose and the sounds of a crowd made its way to my ears while I remained hidden from their view. I blinked, my eyes adjusting to the new light.<p>

"Maximum Ride." A female robotic voice said. "You have been chosen for a death match. If you do not survive, you will be dropped from the platform. If you survive, your opponent will be dropped in your place."

"Very descriptive as always," I muttered under my breath.

"You have ten seconds to arrive on the battlefield or else the temporary bridge will drop." I was told. "Ten...nine...eight..."

I ran across the extended metal. As the timer reached zero, the metal bridge slackened and fell back into the wall seamlessly. I stood on the field, my eyes raking the scene for my opponent. Across from me, a small figure panted for breath. It was about half my size and had small white wings. I scrunched my forehead. _Wings?_

The small figure looked up with determined blue eyes. I almost jumped back.

"Gazzy ? !"

* * *

><p><strong>[AN] You know, I rather enjoy writing this story even though it takes me forever to write these chapters...I had just been watching an anime then started writing a chapter the next day in class. I even wrote part of the NEXT chapter! Wow! Thanks for reading and your patience! Please continue your wonderful support (~-_-)~ I really enjoy long reviews! (Though I don't deserve them...)**

_~ k i t a n a 4 1 1 _**  
><strong>


	7. Fight, Flight, Repeat

Have you ever heard of deja vu? You know, when it feels like you've done something before but you really haven't. Well, I get a nagging sense that I've had plenty of fights to the death before and this only one of them out of hundreds. I didn't fight to the death for a couple of years just to be recaptured and play as a pawn in their games. No, I fought for the freedom I found out in the big unexplored world. Humans...they just wouldn't get it. Walking around half-way across the country, I noticed just about every human was alike. They whined, cried, and hurt each other and some went as far as murder. Some humans, however, were kind and thoughtful though they were few. Well, spend almost your entire life in crates and maybe your prospective might change.

A loud announcement boomed over us. "The battle may commence."

I eyed the figure warily. Then narrowed my eyes. It wasn't Gazzy. _More like a girlish version of Gazzy - !_ I cut my thoughts off and realized it. It was Gazzy's sister! The one they were going to save before...before...oh yeah, that part of backstabbing betrayal with a pinch of remorse. He got me here too. Ah, my weakness for the smaller and weaker beings would be the death of me one day. I rolled my shoulders back. Well, get ready to meet your maker. I'm sure as hell not gonna die here.

I quickly former small blades from the air and whipped them at her with the force of a rhinoceros. She took off into the air at the last second. I exhaled sharply. It's not fair, jeez. She has wings!

**And you have power.**

Oh, yeah. And just where have _you_ been Voice? Disneyland? It might've actually been nice to hear you once in a while and remind me if my sanity's still in check. Then again, I'm talking to a voice in my head like a crazy lunatic and I'm a mutant girl who wishes to be normal. Maybe my sanity's never been in check. Heh. Figures.

I held out my hands out in front of me, trying to manipulate the air around her. A giant fist appeared made of air, catching her off and slamming her down into the ground with enough force to kill a man. I breathed heavily, the effort quickly exhausting me. From inside the dust cloud, a she rose slowly, staggering to her feet. I felt a grudging sense of respect. This little girl was strong, I had to admit.

**Focus, Max.**

If I had a nickel for everytime Voice told me that I'd probably be freakin' rich.

"The fighting's started off with a bang from Maximum Ride!"

I tuned out all the voices and the announcer especially. Now was not the time to get distracted. I focused intently on her, unsure and uneasy yet still pumped up for this fight. My breathing slowed as I recharged myself mentally, preparing myself for any of her attacks. She stayed up in the air, hovering with no apparent moves at all. I rolled my shoulders back and clenched my hands into fists as I created myself something I learned as a young girl - my lucky airboard. I ascended up with my board, feeling myself lift off the ground.

The little girl blinked back at me, almost curious. I narrowed my eyes in return, leveling myself with her. I created sharp air currents with my hands, manipulating them so they flew towards her. She seemed to inhale deeply when she pulled her wings back and snapped them out sharply, creating a strong gust back to me and propelling my currents towards me. I created an airshield, blocking them as they hit it with a thud. I flexed my hand and created more air currents, knowing she probably wouldn't be able to do that forever.

* * *

><p>"Where does this even lead to?" Gazzy asked again.<p>

"I dunno." Fang trudged on.

"What'll we do?"

"You tell me." Fang muttered.

"When'll - "

"Do me a favor and shut up, will you?" Fang growled in annoyance. This was why he hated little kids. They always annoyed him and never stopped asking questions. Max wasn't even annoying. At least she was pleasant company to keep.

Gazzy pressed his lips shut, impatient. Hmph. Fang was such a meanie. At least Max didn't treat him like a kid. He felt bad about what he did and wanted to set things right again with. But he did help her, sucking out the poison and all. Gazzy sighed. He knew she probably didn't even know she was poisoned. Well, maybe he'd be able to explain himself they saw each other again.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN] Hiya! Me again. Long time no read, eh? Sorry! Sorry! It's shorter than usual I think...haha...I suck.**

_~kitana411_**  
><strong>


	8. Stupid Things and Stupid People

**Serenaisbestezrq387** - _alright! You reviewed on my recent MR stories a bajillion times...YOU ARE A REVIEW MASTERRRR! How on earth do you manage to keep up with all the plots and twists...?_

* * *

><p>Hey, guys, it's me Max. Haha, remember what happened last chapter? Oh, man. You should've seen my face when I was about to run. Oh, wait. Imagine it now. Because I am running. Panting, like a blur and on two legs; that's me alright.<p>

_I could sure use your assistance now, Voice._ I gritted my teeth in annoyance as she swung down again and attempted to knock me over.

Voice was silent...jerk.

* * *

><p>I didn't know this girl. Her name is Max. She doesn't want to fight - neither do I. I heard her thoughts. They were angry and mad...but only because she was back. Back at the School and did not like it one bit. That meant she must've escaped before...she can surely do it again, right? But one thing...I have to win. If I want to see my brother again, I have to win.<p>

_'Dumb idiotic blond bird boy...'_

I sped up blinking. Blond bird boy? Boy? Bird? Was Max...?

_'Gazzy?_'

_'Get out of my head you psycho!'_

_'Bird kid? You mean my brother?'_

There was a pause as she turned around to meet me as I dove after her. I slammed her to the ground and we both tumbled apart. Max quickly got up again as did I.

'_Yeah. What of it?_'

_'I can help you escape. You have to trust me.'_

_'Trust you? I trusted Gazzy and look where it got me.'_

I could see her point. _'Trust me; not Gazzy.'_

She narrowed her eyes, holding her hand out to the side and slowly forming another weapon. 'I don't get you. I need to get out. Now.'

I tensed._ 'So you trust me then?'_

A set of daggers formed in her hand. '_No. Definitely not_.' She whipped them at me. I dodged them and hopped into the air again. '_But if it means escape I'm all for it.'_

I smiled a bit and held my arms out and enclosed them around her neck as I pushed her towards the edge. The White Coats threw their thoughts around too openly. If you timed it just right, they wouldn't have enough time to press the button activating the lasers to chop everyone up who fell over the edge. It wasn't always on as they claimed. The tip of my feathers got zipped off but I was okay. We just kind of needed to fall faster or else the lasers would catch us as they were dropping steadily. I could hear the angry and confused shouts of the White Coats as we fell beneath the laser layer.

Now, the hard part. Surviving the fall into the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Fang's POV<strong>

"What is that noise?" I muttered listening to the sounds above.

"That's the battle arena; they use it to find out who's stronger," Gazzy informed him happily. "You know, White Coats get really excited for these...I don't know why."

"Can we get in this way?"

"Well, uh, not really..." Gazzy scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "I mean, you could get killed if you're not careful..."

"Great," I sighed. I looked up and wondered what to do now. I can't even remember why I'm here...to save Max? Was I seriously saving Max? Apparently I was.

"Hey, hey, listen!" Gazzy poke my arm a few times.

I listened. "What?"

Gazzy looked up then his expression turned to surprise. "Look! Look! Look!"

"What?" I implied with more emphasis. I looked up irritable then blinked. Was that...was that Max I saw? I rubbed my eyes. That was Max alright; I knew that hair anywhere...not that I've committed it to memory or whatever. Seriously guys, stop thinking I love her. (**No one said anything Fang...O.o**)

Gazzy sprung up in the air after them while I, being heroic and awesome, watched from the ground. He caught Max's arm and slowed her descent to the ground slightly and another figure - probably his sister - helped by grabbing the other arm. Max wasn't screaming at least...

"Run!" The two siblings shouted in unison as they quickly re-entered the tunnel. There seemed to be something coming down on them...

I _ran_. I _dashed_. I _sprinted_. I got back into that tunnel as _fast_ as I possibly could. And all four of us were running through the dark tunnel. I led of course and quickly got back to the entrance. The sides of the tunnel began shaking as we starting exiting. The other two quickly escaped while Max and I tried to leap for the opening ledge - not the best idea we figured as we crashed in mid-air and fell again, Max crushing me on the ground. I grunted and she quickly pulled off.

"Sorry!" She shouted over the loud shaking. She leapt for the ledge once more and gripped onto it tightly, pulling herself over. Max held down her hand seconds after.

I grabbed on to her hand and she pulled me up. We quickly got up and began running. I don't know where we're going but as long as I've completed my goal to save Max...I think we'll be just fine.

"Erasers!" Gazzy shouted.

Uh-oh. Spoke to soon. My bad.

"Just run!" Max shouted without turning.

'_You're Fang?_'

I looked at the flying girl ahead of us. She looked at me for a second the faced forward again. '_Yeah. You're - '_

'_His sister, Angel.'_

Well, Max completed her goal and I finished mine. I sent thoughts to Max. '_Can we ditch them now?'_

_'We?'_ I could practically see her raise an eyebrow at me.

Oh crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Was that subconscious me trying to keep Max with me for a moment longer? _'Yes. **We.**_**'**

_'Just keep running,'_ I could almost see her wanting to shake her head at me with that amused smirk of hers. Made me just want to whack her sometimes, you know?

"Company!" Max shouted as Erasers began catching up.

I looked back for a second. There were plenty of Erasers, everywhere and all looking as hairy as the day they were created. Then again we are pretty much at the base of evil. I turned forward and focused on running. I can't afford to be distracted.

"Gah!" Max fell.

Don't think I care or anything but...I skid to a stop and began running towards her. The Erasers began to snap and cackle, barking towards each other as I help her to her feet. Max quickly threw an Eraser back with a well-time kick. It tripped a bunch more, believe me. Max and I were back to back, steadily getting surrounded by Erasers.

_'Screwed?'_

_'Screwed.'_ I agreed.

"Incoming!" Gazzy shouted dropping something down.

There was a pause as it fell with in the wall of Erasers but that pause wasn't too long. As one began edging forward, there was an explosion. Max quickly threw her arms around me - much to my surprise people - and hugged me tight. When the explosion was over, smoke hung heavily in the air and not a single Eraser was left standing. Max glanced around then let go of me.

"Be thankful," she nudged me. "I just saved your unworthy butt."

I scoffed, hoping my cheeks weren't burning. I mean, who just throws their arms around you? Has she ever heard of personal space?

"Hey! Ungrateful..." Max crossed her arms and turned. "Angel, Gazzy...what do you want?"

"I want to travel with you!" Gazzy replied eagerly.

"No." Max didn't even pause for a second. "Definitely not."

"Aww, come on!" Gazzy landed, clutching onto her arm. "Just let me make it up to you! You were poisoned, you know that? But I drank it out and...just met me go with you!"

Max turned away, looking at me. What did she expect me to say? I stepped towards Gazzy. "No."

"See? Unanimous decision." Max and I stood elbow to elbow. "So screw off little boy; you're the reason I'm here in the first place."

"I did it to save my sister - " he attempted to protest.

"And I'm doing this to save myself," Max narrowed her eyes. "How could our reasons be much different? They're both selfish."

Well, in the end, after much stalking, arguing and even biting...they became a part of our group. The stalking was the two idiot blonds, the arguing was Fang and the biting was...well, let's just say it wasn't Gazzy, Fang _or_ Angel.

Seriously guys, keep it at that.


End file.
